


A Good Soak

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed has a leisurely bath in the morning. Set during The Golden Fleece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Soak

Steed reclined in the tub and let the bubbles close gently around him. There were few pleasures like a good, hot soak for an hour. Avoidance of actual responsibility notwithstanding, it was a chance to allow some of the future cares of the day to vanish for a few minutes. The phone was too far to be heard, and heard, answered. No one would expect him to come to the door dripping wet. Mail could not be picked up. Even the possible enemy agent would think twice before bursting in the bathroom door and shooting a man in his own tub. Some thing just were not done.

Steed close his eyes. He wished he could have allowed Mrs. Gale to stay last night. She seemed amenable to the idea, but he had no way of knowing when George Jason would pay his call and he didn’t much want her around for that little interview if he could keep from it. It could be nothing, in which case why ruin her mild illusions about all the motives behind their dinner last night; and if it was something, it was better he knew what and how and why before he clued her into it. Stood to reason, didn’t it?

He dropped lower in the tub. Still, it would have been nice. He’d enjoyed their meal and her gentle, even flirtatious attitude towards him. He would have enjoyed even more a few more brandies and a nice, luxuriant indulgence of the senses for an hour or two. It was rare enough to catch her in a good mood, but so lovely when he did. And if she’d still been in a good mood this morning, well…his bathtub was big enough to accommodate two without any faucets digging into backs.

When Steed shifted, the water splashed softly. He could almost feel her skin against his: wet, slick with soap, only just concealed by the bubbles. Her smile was so rare and yet again so delightful when she gave it to him. Her hands, very strong and yet rather delicate too, soaping his chest, his stomach, dipping below the water line…

He was conscious of a tremor in his body, and a predictable stiffening about his nether regions. A new, pleasant ache began, almost a whisper, as he pictured her mouth, and with it her taste, and the press of her tongue against his. He felt her leaning over him, her breasts close to his face. Without thinking, he slipped one hand below the water and found himself very hard indeed. His hand close around himself, and by God it was as wet and slick as she would be, and as tight.

He stroked and felt her rise and fall on him; even heard the short breaths and the soft little moans she made, as though she were embarrassed to give full vent to her pleasure. And he knew that he did please her, because eventually a movement or a change of position would push her past caring and then she would cry out – an actual scream that almost scared him the first time, and the second time made him smile.

She was so good, he could feel her, he could almost smell her, as the water moved around him. Then he couldn’t process much else but the quick force of his ejaculation, which would have been too fast for her but was just fine, here alone. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, still breathing hard, and smiled at the bare wall opposite his tub. Distantly, he could hear the phone ringing. It was the third time this morning. She’d probably be here in half an hour or so. He lifted himself carefully out of the water.


End file.
